


Double Knock Out

by dandy_dendy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: BIG BIG SPOILERS FOR TKOS HOUSE OH MY GOD, Spoilers, fluff and angst to the max because im a terrible human being, i'd say im sorry but i'd be lying and my mom taught me that was wrong, this is my first time posting a fanfic publicly since 2013 and im scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: [*TKO's House spoilers]Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do... even if that thing is combining with your angsty alter ego to get him the closer he deserves.





	Double Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has HEAVY spoilers for the new K.O. eps but TKO's house made me cry while I was at school so I'm here to make you cry to make up for me crying. Does that make sense? I hope so.

_'Holy heck'_ was the only thing that was going through K.O.'s and T.K.O.'s shared mind at the time.

Well, not completely, but T.K.O. wasn't ready to teach his innocent side those words yet, so he kept to himself.

The boy _(boys?)_ Had worked together for the first time ever, and, as a result, we're stronger because of it...  
...And also a completely different person.

They looked relatively the same. They had the same brown hair KO did. They had the same lame-ass GAR'S uniform KO never took off, same hairdo.  
But they could kill someone if they really wanted.

Okay, kill was an overstatement _(probably... hopefully)_ , but they could do some damage for sure. And that's what they planned to do to Shadowy Figure. Whatever it took to get answers.

The new hybrid pinned Shadowy Figure to the ground. They were ready to know. They've been ready for months. They've been ready since he made him- made TKO- exist.

Everything was becoming a blur. They were yelling something, but they don't know what, really. They were tired, maybe they should let _him_ take over for a while while they slept?

Yeah. That sounds nice.

When D.K.O. woke up, he felt a little more complete than he did earlier.


End file.
